


Let's be alone together.

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: Reader doesn't know whether her love for Addy is requited or not, and then they get trapped together.





	

“Do you think that Warren’s okay?”

Addy is across the room from you, checking in some boxes, sifting through pieces of paper, her Z whacker is over her shoulder, she held it like that a lot and you loved it, the pose exuded power. You wished she’d exercise that power over you. A zombie clawing at the door brings you back to the present, you shake of the daydream and frown.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” You ask, lifting the arm of a body with your knife and then letting it flop back down onto the floor. Addy turns, looking at you as if you’ve grown another head.

“She’s been acting weirdly” She tells you, pointing a finger. “She would never have made a stop here before and suddenly it’s necessary.”

“I see.” You nod and go about searching the rest of the room. The store room that the both of you are looking through hasn’t been looted, but there’s honestly not much to be looted in the first place, it’s mostly paperwork and money caches, money doesn’t hold much worth anymore in its raw form. You sneak another look at Addy as she paces the creaking wooden floor, eyes not fixing on anything, just simply pacing. She was so beautiful, you wanted to run across and gather her up in your arms, kiss her all over, fall to the ground together…

“Maybe I should just ask her?”

You jump at her voice, blushing and clearing your throat. The images drop from your mind and you give her a gentle smile, raising from your crouched position and sliding your knife into your holster. She stops moving and faces you, dropping her weapon from her shoulder.

“What do you think?” She adds, biting at her lower lip. You almost say something wildly inappropriate like I think I love you, or I think I want to kiss you, but you manage to keep a hold on your tongue.

“I think… She wouldn’t mind you asking either way.” You finally manage to reply. She nods, pouting like she’s trying to recall a fact that keeps slipping out of her grasp.

“You could go now, I can finish sweeping this room.” You tell her “I doubt there’s going to be anything to find.” She nods and turns to the doorway, but as her hand goes up onto the handle and turns it, nothing happens. The door sticks and the Zombies bang harder on the other side as they hear her trying to get out.

“Shit.” She jiggles it a little, pulling harder. Still, nothing. You narrow your eyes and watch as she throws her hands up in exasperation. Then you wander over and tap a hand on her shoulder, signalling for her to move so that you could try. With a groan she complies and you tug on the door, before punching it in anger.

“Well that was stupid.” Addy chastises while you shake your hand off, cursing under your breath. “Let me see.” She takes your hand and traces her fingers over your knuckles gently, feeling the bruising that’s likely to come up. She wipes away the blood from where your skin had split and then tuts. When she drops your hand you leave it there suspended in the air as if she were still holding it. You wish that she was.

“I don’t think before I act” you mutter, holding it in your good hand. Addy looks around the room a couple of times and then ducks her head towards a stack of boxes.

“Looks like we’re going to be here for a while.” She tells you. “Let me have a proper look at it.” You watch her shuffle over to the boxes where she waits for you to do the same. With wide eyes you do so and sit gingerly on the edge of the pile. She crouches down beside you and takes the hand again, looking at it more closely. Then she picks at one of your knuckles, making you jump.

“You’ve got some splinters” she explains, doing it again. You take a deep inhale and swallow back a couple of words that you would have regretted saying in front of a girl that you had such a big crush on.

“Couldn’t you have warned me?” You ask through gritted teeth.

“No.” She says, dead pan. “I love watching you wriggle.”

That blush comes back. You look across at the door which is holding under the weight of the dozen or so zombies that are clamouring to get inside. Sadly that also means that the two of you are stuck inside for the foreseeable future. Thinking about it so hard, something horrible dawns on you.

“What if they leave without us?” You whisper, swallowing and blinking hard, trying to keep the tears threatening to appear at bay. Addy pauses, but you don’t look at her to see what emotion is on her face, you just assume that it’s probably mocking.

“They wouldn’t do that.” She replies softly, surprising you. “They’ll be along any minute now.”

You want to believe her, you’d do anything to do so. But you can’t. Your anxiety begins to make it difficult to breathe. You tap your fingers on your knee, unable to look away from a zombie with its face pressed up against the glass.

“Y/N?”

Your head snaps round, your eyes meeting Addy’s for the first time in what seems like forever. Her blue iris’ boring into your face, searching for some kind of response. You can’t help the blank look on your face as she repeats your name, and her features soften into a look that closely resembles pity.

“You okay?” She asks, her hold on your hand becomes gentler, like she’s now holding it out of affection instead of duty. You nod and then your eyes flick back to doorway, it’s as if you can hear every piece of your body, you can feel your heart beating double time, blood pumping through your veins, skull creaking as a headache pounds its way across the back of your eyes. Addy’s hand comes up and brings you back to look at her again. The way her soft fingers feel on your cheek make you melt in a way you haven’t done for years.

“You’re not.” She mutters “Are you?” You ponder for a moment and then this time you shake your head instead.

“I have this feeling.” You whisper. “Like I’m going to die here.”

“I won’t let that happen.” She reassures you. “I promise you that.” You stare at her, just soaking in every part of her that’s touching you, one hand on yours, the other on your cheek. Her knee pressed gently against your thigh. Her words resonate inside your head, it almost sounds as if she cares. Like really cares. 

“Addy..” You mumble.

“I promise.”

“No… Addy, I need to tell you something, just in case we are just stuck in here from now until we starve to death.” You press.

“Stop saying that!” She exclaims.

“ADDY JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME.”

She stops talking and stares at you in surprise, her hand dropping from your cheek to between both of your laps. You pick it up and put it back to your face, holding it there between the skin of your palm and your cheek.

“I like you, I like you so much, I’ve never felt feelings this strong about anybody before and I know that you probably don’t feel the same way but…”

She leans in, her other hand travelling from your damaged knuckles and up your arm slowly, and she presses your lips against yours. Her soft hair tickles your face and you can’t tell whether it’s that or the kiss itself that starts you shivering, it’s probably both in fact.

“I know.” She says softly, barely moving away to speak. “Ditto.” She kisses you again, and you smile. She feels your reaction and smiles back.

There’s a crash and the door flies inwards. Both you and Addy jump a little, heads spinning to watch as Warren paces into the room, kicking a zombie out of her way. She takes you in, almost entangled you’re so close together, faces an inch apart and she raises an eyebrow. Murphy and Vasquez appear behind her and they take a second to make the same assumption.

“Are they…?” Vasquez starts.

“Girl on girl action was going to have to happen at some point.” Murphy cuts in. Warren casts him a look that melts from disdain to humour and she smirks a little.

“Definitely with these two.” She states.

“What do you mean?!” Addy exclaims, pulling a way a little but putting her hand on your knee to reassure you.

“They mean…” Says Doc, stumbling in over a hand that had fallen quite a distance from its undead body. “That we’ve been betting on when you were going to get off.” You try not to laugh, looking at your lap, biting at your lip.

“Murphy cheated, he locked you in” Mutters Vasquez, looking entirely disinterested.

“I did nothing of the sort!” Murphy shouts. “I simply sweetened the odds.”

“You blue dickhead.” Addy Gasps. “Y/n practically had a panic attack.

“Not my fault.” Murphy raises his hands into the air, protesting innocence.


End file.
